


天作之合

by Locen



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locen/pseuds/Locen
Summary: 得渡者稀
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Jean Vicquemare
Kudos: 12





	天作之合

麦克·托森推开门，切斯特·麦克莱恩跟在他后面走进来。二人没有吵嚷，也没有随机挑一个目标开始阴阳怪气。让·维克玛抬头一看，他们两个满脸写着“我做了些错事，但我觉得我没错”，这副表情通常长在哈里尔·杜博阿的脸上。没过多久，托森站在维克玛的桌子前面，递给他一份文件：“签个字，长官。”

“‘长官’，”维克玛学着他的腔调，“真是难得。”

让·维克玛接过那份文件。一张内务部印发的表格，表头下面花里胡哨地签着两个人的名字，紧接着是仓促填完的必要明细，最下方空白处书写着上报事项：致命武器伤人。

“你们开枪了？”维克玛问，“死人了吗？”

“死了。”托森回答。

“尸体呢？”

“交给了支勤处。”

“谁开的枪？”

“我。”

“在这里注明一下。”维克玛指给他。托森捉起一支笔，匆匆往上写。维克玛在组长意见栏签了名，把文件丢到茱蒂特·迈诺特的桌子上。“回去等通知。”

麦克·托森在桌前踌躇了片刻：“长官？”

“又怎么了？”

“内务部会问什么？”

“什么都问。”维克玛上下打量着麦克·托森，“问得非常仔细。时间、地点、人员、天气，嫌疑人的背景，案件的始末，关键是你开枪的动机。麦克莱恩是你的第一证人，你们会分别接受盘问。我实话告诉你，内务部的人不好惹。他们能像狗一样嗅出你们自相矛盾的地方，我的建议是干脆不要撒谎。如果害怕影响职称，以后就少他妈捅这种篓子。听懂了吗？”

“懂了。”托森点头。他的嘴边似乎藏着一句道谢的话，但他已经开始思忖别的事，于是心不在焉地走开了。维克玛盯着托森的背影，这个身形魁梧的年轻人走到搭档的桌前，俯下身来说话。两个人嘀咕了几句，麦克莱恩的肩膀一直都绷得死紧。维克玛注意到麦克莱恩的脸色非常苍白，衬得颧骨上的暗斑更难看了些；他额上汗津津的，一头红发全都湿塌了。托森拍了拍他搭档的后背，麦克莱恩浑身一抖。

未免太显而易见了。维克玛想。这蠢货根本不用等到内务部的人来盘查，他现在最好出门透个气。“麦克莱恩！”维克玛把他喊过来，吩咐他去科戎跑一趟腿，替自己去拜访一个线人，“托森一起去。”维克玛使上个眼色。他们当即出了门。假如这两头小畜生心里有数，就该趁机去趟风险管理处，但他们不会的。年轻人就是这样，觉得自己什么都敢、什么都能应对。

到底还是年纪太小。再给他们一两年，他们就会彻底明白，哦，这里是加姆洛克。更何况在41分局，杀人是再平常不过的事——倘若你能趁早承认这一点，反倒会在局里比较好混。不过呢，你也可以选择和所有人都不一样。当个怪胎、软蛋或者娘娘腔，但凡你在拨动扳机前过于深思熟虑，别人就会这么喊你。做个男人吧！人们嬉笑着说。给大伙儿看看你的枪管子到底好使不好使？让·维克玛经历过这些。调入重案组之前，他在必要时刻开过枪，但从来没有打死过任何人，直到入组后的第八个月都没有。他清楚别人在背地里是怎样喊他的。“童贞维克”，甚至再甜腻一点，“童贞宝贝维奇”。中学生基本上都会有这方面的经验：如果你在学校里因为绰号跟人吵架，那么这个绰号就会变本加厉地粘着你。让·维克玛为了避免自取其辱，并未主动与人争辩这些。

让·维克玛守时、勤恳、克己，他的脾气并非最开始就那么差。领导对他很信任，把他调给哈里尔·杜博阿去做搭档。维克玛当然知道这个人，大名鼎鼎的明星警探，职衔比他高一级。爱出风头算不得什么缺点，只要工作的时候务实，维克玛就没什么意见。他觉得这人不坏，脑子聪明，讲话幽默，手册水印页的第三行只有两个穿孔。最后一点足够使让·维克玛肃然起敬，这值得一些人道主义方面的表彰，但局里没有这种奖项。再对比一下杜博阿成功破获的案件数目，他暗自感到宽心。如果他想往上走，那么杜博阿会对他很有用。有些话他留在心里嚼了又嚼，过了一段时间才说出来。组内聚餐的时候他说得很客套，反倒是杜博阿夸赞他更多。41分局向来人手短缺，晚班的执勤表重新排整，他们两个每周都有两天在局里过夜。冬末的夜晚，桥口上冷极了，旧丝绸厂的烟囱耸入夜色，稍远处的工地里传来重物起落的噪音，杜博阿分给他一支烟。他决定谈谈这些，于是谈了他对杜博阿的敬重和惊奇，谈了我很幸运能与你共事，谈了今天晚上可真冷，弹匣都他妈要冻住了，真高兴你不是射击同好会中的一员。

哈里尔·杜博阿笑了。那不是一个被逗乐的笑容，他的面部线条折成非常夸张的式样，类似摇滚海报的笔法。杜博阿慢悠悠地呷酒，夹烟的手扣作一个避风的姿势。这儿有个问题，他说，你看看天上，然后看看我们的城市。这样的夜晚，在这样的夜晚的裙角之下，能听到多少奄奄的喘气。再瞧瞧我们，让，有什么其他物种会把弄死同类看作乐趣吗？只有人会这么想，只有人会存心害死另一个人，还享受着至大的胜利。我失去了我的女儿，我不想再害死任何人。

我很遗憾，维克玛说，不提这些了，下顿早饭我请。

别这么愧疚。再来一根吗？杜博阿递过烟盒，我觉得你很可靠，让。这里最不缺乏揣着警徽的屠宰工人，而你比他们都强得多。

那时候他们相处得真不赖。工作节奏相近，办事能力相配，很少彼此抱怨，破案效率十分可观。不错的一段日子，维克玛至今都怀念它。现在是上午十点四十七分，适合追想过去吗？一线痛觉拎起他的心，使他不情不愿地翻出一些压在思维底部的老旧卷宗。那是一片破败公寓区中的某个阁楼，北数第六栋的顶层，他记得清清楚楚。他们踩上楼梯，在锈破了一半的铁皮台阶上小心地安置着重量。灰尘纷乱，酒气漫飞，哈里尔·杜博阿走在他前面，已经备好了武器，架起手臂以防万一。维克玛的心脏沉重地鼓动，不过杜博阿就在他身边，世界上再没有其他句子能构架成比这更坚固的保证，正如再没有其他人能像他的搭档那样把他的焦虑抽剥出来，为他炼换成信心。他们转过楼梯的拐角，阴影中滚出一个拿枪的疯鬼。

如果天气不是那么闷热，如果时间不是已过黄昏，如果维克玛能再多那么一些镇静和审慎，他本不必开那一枪。这个疯子只是链条上的最后一环，是个穷途的走卒，没道理挨这一枪。一声巨响，一团腥烟，一泼烫人的血和一具崩穿头颅的尸身。他几乎听到那些揶揄的声音说，干得好！射得漂亮，维奇！他在嘴巴里尝到死人的血，这味道顺着食管往下窜，钩扯脏腑。他发抖了，无法漏出的尖叫涨满了胸腔。尸体从楼梯上翻下去，那把骨头瘦成这样，落地时也重得像一袋水泥。哈里在叫他的名字，枪声在他脑中反复迸响，不可计数的投枪刺穿他的神经。哈里，我——他说不出话来，口腔里黏作一团。杜博阿把他弄回警车里，扯下自己的领带，帮维克玛擦去脸上的血。你听我说——

雷声打断了他的话，雨下起来了。雨珠劈打棚顶和车窗，湿气钻进车厢里，这地方昏暗、幽闭、不容脱逃，是一间忏悔室。维克玛说：我杀了人。

我知道。我知道。不是你的错。

这人还有个儿子。

没准儿一直在被他性侵。

哈里！维克玛听得出自己有多么尖厉。他的头更痛了，全身的血液已经煮沸，一泵一泵地烧过心脏。他开始干呕，喉咙咯吱作响，所有脏器痉挛着堆聚在一起。让？听得到我说话吗？你上一次吃帕罗西汀是什么时候？

三十六个小时前，他的记忆迟缓地报告，或者四十八小时。如果他再仔细确认一番，还能说出个更大的数字。我不知道，维克玛说，我们得处理尸体了。

我会处理的。你先告诉我，你——

维克玛摇了摇头，不太能听明白他的搭档在说什么。他竭力抵抗着每一种暴烈的冲动，却又不受控制地伸出手。他抓住对方的手掌，赢得了持久而有力的攥握。没事的，杜博阿反反复复地向他保证，没事的，没事的。我决定了，我可以说是我杀了他。

维克玛破口大骂。直到他骂够了，杜博阿也没有松开他的手。杜博阿问他：你要来点海普伽叮吗？不。维克玛恶劣地回答，滚你妈的海普伽叮！你以为我在害怕吗？我？

车外风雨大作，雨声密集得如同海潮。从前在公民武装总局受训的时候，这样的天气也不会改变操场上的早课。教官在落队的人身后踹上一脚，吼叫着痛斥所有人：你们认为RCM要的是犯懒的臭虫，是吗？还是一嘴莽气的武夫？RCM要的是你们的韧性。韧性和冷静。跑不死就继续给我跑！维克玛从来没有缺过早课，也没有浪费过任何一片空闲的靶场。韧性，冷静。他把这两个词沉沉地咽下去。结业的时候，教官告诉他，维克玛，你挺不错，你会是个好警察。

哈里尔·杜博阿尤其擅长审讯，也尤其擅长撒谎。内务部的两名官员坐在他对面，他面不改色，娓娓而谈。杜博阿的警员手册在桌面上摊开，水印页的第三行增添了一枚穿孔。一种何其古怪的英雄主义，仿佛这么做的原因仅仅是他敢和他能。维克玛揉了揉眉心，难道我会因此而得救？那一年的年底，维克玛升为中尉，变成了杜博阿的平级。他们又招了一些新人进组。第二年，杜博阿授勋成为荣誉警督，维克玛是他的随迁警官。

车钥匙在你那里？天色从橙红化入深紫，月亮升起，办公室里只剩他们两个。杜博阿把钥匙串扔过来，维克玛抬手接住。钥匙环上挂着德洛莉丝·黛的浮雕像，塑料制品在昏灯下泛起一抹瓷质的光泽。维克玛敲了敲杜博阿的桌子：想什么呢？他们适才结束了一个大案，都该好好休息一下。他饿了，他今天想要按时下班。

我感到不对劲。杜博阿倒在椅子上，手里转着笔，喃喃地说。维克玛知道他这是怎么了：他正在跟自己脑袋里的老伙计们说话。此刻他既在这里又不在这里，任由思维蓬生蔓延，钻进地图上线条的死角。维克玛等了他一会儿，杜博阿忽然打个激灵，回到了现实：我得跟你说说。我和他们什么都扯不明白，我必须跟你说。可以再陪我一会儿吗，让？

你早干什么去了？维克玛拖了一把椅子过来，坐在他旁边。杜博阿拎出一张废弃的表格，翻到反面，握起笔来飞快地写画。他用了接近一刻钟，把整个案件的始末又推了一遍，然后把笔搁进维克玛手里：你怎么想？维克玛的笔尖圈出了一则几乎不可觉察的细节，杜博阿满意地对他一笑。四十分钟后，他们开车抵达所有线索指向的一间仓库，当天夜里全组警员临时加班，查获了一条隐伏多年的地下交易链。又一场授勋，双重荣誉警督的头衔在41分局独一无二，事实就是如此，哈里尔·杜博阿独一无二。授勋的第二天，杜博阿就没去上班。维克玛好说歹说，把前来兴师问罪的戈特利布打发走，然后去杜博阿家里找他。维克玛把自己的搭档从规模骇人的生活废墟里刨出来：喝这么多想死吗？

杜博阿说：我不干了。我要辞职。我要去格拉德。米诺瓦，对，就是那儿，米诺瓦。几点了，宝贝？

中午十一点半。

我赶不及了。他突然哭起来，号啕而哭，胸腔里有大风吹动着层层的铁箔。我赶不及了！十点二十的飞机，不会等我了。

杜博阿睁开被酒精和泪水浸凸了的眼，他抽抽噎噎，手里攥着一只嵌在红色皮革上的女士腕表。我给她打了电话。我好爱她，我好爱她，你知道米诺瓦有多远吗？我求她回来，她上次就是这么求我的。她说过我有广阔的灵魂，她说过她永远都会回到我身边，她凭什么撒谎？我——看着我，我做了这么多，我已经不一样了，我为她变好了，她不在乎了。这个婊子，这该死的杀人婊子为什么对我撒谎？

杜博阿的公寓很狭小，卫生间门紧挨着大门，起居室和卧室连在一起，床边耸立着毫不协调的庞大书架。文艺书籍从底层摆到顶层，码得齐齐整整，厚重的书本上积着厚重的灰尘。维克玛抽下一本，书里夹着一张水族馆门票的存根，纸页上有微淡的杏子味道。这是部戏本子，他随手往后翻了几页，发现通篇令人不知所云。一个瞎眼的吉皮特人给房间里的妇人捎来她父亲的口信，这时她丈夫从外面回来，便把那个吉皮特人的头撞在煤气炉上，将他打死。维克玛合上书，转头说：我认识一个二手书商，明天我叫他来，把这些全都收走。杜博阿点了点头，他带着十足的可怜劲儿，因为宿醉而站都站不直。维克玛见惯了他如何机敏、如何热烈、如何飞扬跋扈，此刻真替他觉得窝囊，又体谅到他有苦衷，便觉得胸口仿佛被橡皮子弹崩了一枪。杜博阿看着维克玛紧蹙的眉头，担心他这就要走，于是哆嗦着问：那你呢？

让·维克玛睁开眼，他的头痛刚刚过去，视野有些模糊。长官！新来的下士嗓门很大，怎么了长官？他用手撑着会议桌的桌沿，抬起头来，一屋子的警员盯着他看，总人数少了一个，少的那个人三天前在迪厅门口的雪地里摔断了胳膊。他挥了挥手：散会吧。维克玛在心里列出今日事务的待办清单，他带上重案组的新顾问特兰特·海德斯塔姆，先开车去加姆洛克中心医院接杜博阿，然后过河去旧南城走访。杜博阿的胳膊打着石膏，笨重地吊在胸前，他钻进副驾驶的时候磕碰了一下，痛得嗷嗷直叫。

维克玛发动汽车，凶猛地挂挡：再有一次就别指望我来接你，你烂在医院吧。

杜博阿发出几声哼哼，车厢里弥漫开一股酒味。你从哪弄到酒的？杜博阿不答话，维克玛开始骂人，油门越踩越快，汽车后座上的海德斯塔姆表情复杂，系上了安全带。我没告诉你今天有走访吗？我昨天下午怎么和你说的？维克玛一手抓着方向盘，另一手探过去摸索他搭档的衣裤口袋。他没找到扁酒壶，倒是找到了半盒奥施康定。维克玛把那盒药片砸在杜博阿腿上：谁给你开的这药？

杜博阿不耐烦地瞧了他一眼。这才上午九点半，他完全不明白维克玛正在发什么疯：不关你的事。

汽车驶过维拉洛博斯，沿河的道路边是扫成堆的脏雪，冬日的河水翻涌成铁灰色。说得好，不关我的事，是啊，我操心你都是因为我嫌自己的命不够短，维克玛挖苦道，我他妈图个什么，我干嘛不把你按进河里淹死？我为什么不看看我自己的体检报告然后申请调职，去26分局找个挂名的闲差？听着，哈里，我逼着你戒酒、戒思必得、少他妈乱吃处方药，我一次次把你从各种犄角旮旯里铲出来，拼起来，救回来，不是因为我对你的仁慈始终胜过我对我自己的仁慈，而是因为你不该是这样的。你是个警察，你是个有才干的优秀警探，你的能力不应当被这样浪费，这个城市需要你为它做更多正确的事，你明白吗？

哈里尔·杜博阿打了个嗝，他漫长地吐出那口酒气，说：我不值得。我当了警察，只是因为朵拉希望如此。

维克玛打转方向，警车拐上跨河大桥。他说，滚你妈的，狗逼东西，你说话就是想拧着我。

而你！杜博阿不紧不慢地继续，你只会碍我的事。我叫你非跟着我不可了吗？你想救我，是因为我也救过你。你太害怕亏欠别人了，要我说，给你换个搭档也是一样，你也会吸他们的屌，根本就没有区别——

维克玛把车靠向路边，猛地一踩刹车，后座上的海德斯塔姆低低地哎哟了一声，杜博阿没系安全带，整个人扑在副驾储物箱上，打着石膏的手臂挤在身体下面。维克玛咆哮起来，你给我滚下去。滚！

杜博阿端着自己受伤的胳膊：凭什么？这车是局里配在我名下的。

维克玛推开车门就走。不错，既然如此，交通处分也会记在杜博阿的名下。让·维克玛享受了他进组以来的第一次无故旷工。下午四点，他给警局打电话，麻烦朱尔斯·佩迪鲁帮他转接特兰特·海德斯塔姆。维克玛给他们的新任顾问道了歉，又有些难为情地询问了今天的工作进度。海德斯塔姆请他不要担心，杜博阿虽然作风不佳，但本职工作完成得不坏。电话那头停顿了一下，然后说，哈里叫我代他向你道歉，他说自己当时脑子不清醒，而且他不知道车后座上竟然还有别人。说到这儿，海德斯塔姆客客气气地笑了几声，所以他把话讲得太过分啦，他不是故意的，他知道你为他做了那么多——

几个月后，海德斯塔姆试图离职，维克玛花了很大的气力才说服他留下。恕我不太明白，海德斯塔姆含蓄地问，是什么在支撑着你呢，让？他们两个坐在永劫路的一家餐馆里，窗外并无风景可言，满眼都是容易失火的房屋和林立不穷的烟囱。维克玛咧嘴笑了，他故弄玄虚，随口摘引了一句训诫：惟有忍耐到底的，必然得救。维克玛了解海德斯塔姆，这是个本质上不受宗教规训的男人，他喜欢独善其身，一切愚顽的执著只会惹他发笑。他果然被逗乐了，此后没有再问过这种问题。

让·维克玛心里清楚，玩笑与训诫都不能够解释真相；但他不擅长在别人面前遣词弄句，打捞起什么值得一听的答案。他记得数月前的那天下午，他扣上付费电话机的听筒，在公共长凳上坐了一会儿。他的头顶上方是破洞的窄棚，堪堪可遮阳雨，勉力为过路的行人提供片刻安歇。冬日将尽，三天前还在下雪，如今已经改为下雨，春季气温急骤地覆盖了瑞瓦肖，消融的污雪即将淌入运河。他抬头看一看天色，又看了看他们的街区。不，他想，不是你说的那样。你太过聪明，却又并没有多少同理心。我是为了你吗？我分明是被其他压倒性的力量攫获了。自我牺牲的愿望才是真正具有威力的情感，它使我短暂地摆脱了自我厌恨，甚至感到自己在不断地、不断地变好，逐渐飘然欲醉，感慨于自身的坚韧和慈悲。它诱唤我为了施救而掏出一切，至于施与谁人，反倒无关紧要。这是最可怕的爱，最荒唐的酒，最丰沛的火源。我为我自己感到悲哀。我也为你悲哀，哈里，因为我知道你也曾怀着相同的感情，却早早地放任自己坠毁了。

办公室的大门砰地一声合上，让·维克玛靠着椅背，一支签字笔在他手指间旋转。他歪过脑袋，看到哈里尔·杜博阿此时此刻正埋头对着自己的办公桌。很难得，维克玛在心中评价道，在下一次灾难来临之前，我要自己待一会儿。茱蒂特·迈诺特巡警回到她的桌前，从桌面上拾起麦克·托森和切斯特·麦克莱恩的致命武器伤人事项报告。她快速扫视了一番，低声说：“哎呀，他们真是——”

“真是什么？”维克玛朝她转过去。他想听听她的评价。

茱蒂特咬住嘴唇，最终选择了不讲什么抱怨的话。她耸了耸肩膀：“真是天作之合。”

“对。你说得不错。”维克玛大笑起来，“一点儿不错。”

END


End file.
